


A Sister's Vendetta

by lolalemer270



Series: The Storyteller [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalemer270/pseuds/lolalemer270
Summary: The mountain is harsh, but the cats who live there are even harsher.Pine is set on healing any cat who crosses his path. But will his sister stop him when it matters most?Dew refuses to ever be helpless again. No matter the cost!Patch will do anything to protect her family. And nothing will get in her way...Can these fierce siblings find their place in a clan that only welcomes the strong?
Series: The Storyteller [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117871
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please critique. Hope you like it!   
> Also if you go into my profile you will see another pseud. The works under this name are not by me, they're by my brother. Please check them out.

_Two silver she-cats playing. Just kits really, sisters. Everything is blurred. Sounds come from far away. Screaming! The kits are gone! Running, paws hitting the ground, my paws. There!_

"No!" Patch screams as she bolts awake.

Bright, green eyes peer down at her, filled with worry. "Are you okay?" Pine asked. Patch could see the anxiety in his eyes, but he was calm, like always. _Such confidence!_ she thought. Shaking herself from the last remnants of her dream, Patch forced a smile to her face.

"Fine," she said, "Just a bad dream. How's Dew?" Patch watched her brother hopefully, waiting for him to dismiss her dream. He didn't, she could see it in his eyes.

"Not any better than before, but she woke up when you screamed."

Patch sent him a glare and began to groom herself. "You should go comfort her," she said between licks. Pine gave her one more calculating gaze before turning away. Patch let out a breath as he retreated, _How does he always see through my bluffs!?_ Then guilt began to take hold and Patch was forced to turn her attention inwards. _How could you do that! You need to apologize and make sure she's okay._ Patch sighed and stopped her grooming, she was about to rise when her loudest thought appeared. _What are you thinking!? You're not good enough for Dew. Or Pine. You need to stay away and let Pine comfort her. You fight, he heals. That is what makes the world go round._ With a sigh Patch realized that the same old thought had won again. _Indifference is a shield!_ she reminded herself. _Caring gets you hurt!_

With effort, and a lot of anger, Patch shook her guilt away, again. But the anger lingered as she looked around the camp.

A small cave, barely more than shelter from the northern winds. However, cracks in the walls led into tunnels and caves. It was a small tunnel system, especially compared to others among the mountains. But Patch had lucked out in claiming the smallest crack for herself and her siblings. It was the coldest which meant it wasn't ideal, but no one else wanted it. The best part was it didn't connect to the others. The crack led into a small, narrow cave. At first it seemed to be a tunnel, but just after the light was nothing but a faint glow, it ended. A nest at the very end was where Pine and Dew slept.

Patch's attention drifted away from the gloom that concealed the only two cats she cared about. Her eyes scanned the other cracks in the camp walls. A shiver ran through her as a gust of wind and snow blew into her face. Patch glanced at the small hollow in the tunnel wall right next to the entrance. The small, cold dip was the best place to sleep, and she was still tired. But she forced herself to focus on the camp and any possible threats. A flicker of movement caught her eye. A moment later a gray tabby with spots stepped from one of the cracks. Patch narrowed her eyes at the she-cat, and she suppressed the urge to hiss at her. 

_What was her name? Smog! That's it._ As these thoughts raced through her head Smog leveled her green gaze at Patch. With a shiver Patch thought of the light, green eyes that had woken her earlier. They had been full of light and hope. These eyes were dark, and menacing. At the attention Patch bristled and grew to almost twice her size in order to fill the entrance. Patch knew the respect she demanded among these cats. And she would take nothing less. 

Smog averted her gaze and began to groom herself. Patch didn't settle again though, now that one had woken they would all wake.

At that very moment a sandy-colored tabby, with feathery markings, slipped quietly out of the same den as Smog. Her name came to mind easily. Scum, to match her sisters. It fit. Scum settled next to her sister and her gaze flicked to Patch once, but at the sight of narrowed eyes she looked away. In that one glance Patch had glimpsed the same slimy, green eyes. 

Suddenly Patch's attention was pulled away from the camp. Her eyes widened at the angry amber glare that greeted her. 

The snow-white tom the glare belonged to trudged into camp and Patch was horrified. _I didn't wake up first! Pine or Dew could have been hurt._ It took only a moment for the horror and shock to turn into anger. So as Peak entered camp and set his sights on Patch she spat at him. 

Filling the entrance completely Patch watched the leader, of the rag-tag band of cats, come forward. She refused to show any fear. As Peak approached the triumph on his face was obvious. He knew how much Patch feared for her siblings and how deep her paranoia went. Her claws slid out and clicked ominously against the stone. A flicker of fear flitted over his features, a slight hesitation. Patch knew it well and knew that she was angry enough right now to tear his throat out. Especially with that scream still echoing through her head.

Peak paused and now the question was would he continue or retreat? And if he did retreat, would she let him go unmarked?

. . .

As Pine padded away into the gloom the healing calm faded. The healing calm was what he called the confidence that came with taking care of others. Pine knew that some cats felt panicked at the thought of some cat's fate in their paws. But it had never bothered him. 

As the calm faded his usual mind set returned. _Patch will probably give three or four cats a clawing before she goes out. Hopefully Dew won't be disturbed._

Pine gave vent to a sigh as he neared the nest, at the end of the gloomy tunnel. Dew's silver tabby coat stood out against the dark, brown eagle feathers. _She looks so small and helpless. I guess she is. There's no way she can defend herself._

These thoughts clouded his mind constantly. But more than anything he just wanted to live peacefully. No more clawmarks on his sister's pelt. No more fighting for every scrap of food or feather to sleep on. If only that sort of life was real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some confusion about whether Patch and her siblings were Clan cats or loners, I hope this clears it up.

For a moment Peak seemed to consider backing down. Patch watched him carefully, trying to decide upon the best course of action. She longed to leap from her perch in the crack. Patch imagined sinking her claws into his fur and felt satisfied at the thought of her siblings being safe. Peak began to take a step back, until another one of the rogues slipped from a crack in the camp wall. 

The white tom with black ears and a black tipped-tail immediately took stock of the situation. The tom, Strike, had a pleased expression on his face and with a flick of his tail, he yowled. The sound would echo and call the rest of our small group to watch. Peak sent him a glare and faced me with his paws planted firmly. He couldn't run any longer, not with the other rogues watching. 

Cats began to spill out of cracks and into the main camp. Patch stayed focused on Peak never letting herself be distracted by the many stares. As she readied herself to leap forward Peak seemed to hesitate one more time. But Patch refused to let him walk away. 

With a leap Patch began a fight that could kill not only her but her siblings too. As she neared Peak the world seemed to slow down and Patch could sense cats forming a circle around them. Peak twisted away before her claws could hold him in place. Unfazed Patch landed in a crouch with a puff of powdery snow. She whirled before the snow had even settled. Peak was racing toward her and instead of dodging Patch darted forwards. Peak's eyes widened at the move and she knew he had underestimated her. Slipping beneath his exposed belly she slashed a huge wound in his pure white coat. Patch skidded to a halt and watched his blood stain the snow. 

"I thought you won these rogues by force," she spat at him. "I guess those are just tales to frighten kits."

"Patch?" a familiar voice called out. Patch looked up and saw Pine's reddish-brown coat, perched in the same spot she had been moments before. She was aware of Peak collapsing but all she could see was the disappointment in his green eyes. 

Patch hardened her gaze and reminded herself why she had done it. _No one gets to hurt my family, for any reason! But Pine doesn't understand and I'm glad. He's a better cat than I will ever be._ Her brother turned and disappeared into the gloom, off to see Dew. To care for her because Patch couldn't, because she didn't know how.

Looking back towards Peak she didn't know what the next move was. Patch was completely lost for a moment, but only a moment. Then she lifted her gaze to Strike and glared at him until he dropped his blue eyes. Patch turned and strode out of camp aware that no one would be brave or stupid enough to bother Pine and Dew. 

Patch's white coat would blend into the snowy mountains fairly well. But her black ears and the black and ginger splotches on her back and face plus her black tail stood out. Patch kept her head down, running lightly along the thick crust of snow. At first there was nothing but white, a small field of snow. But then she came to a cliff. The hard gray wall was, at first glance, sheer and smooth. But once you looked closer you could see ledges and crags to place your paws. 

The cliff faced west, so the northern winds whipped away snow off the cliff face. Patch paused and looked up considering her options. Going up would most likely lead her to an eagle, but without help it would be nearly impossible to catch. She turned away and followed the cliff for a short way until she reached another cliff of sorts. One that was broken up and rough. Just a slope of rocks that never seemed to go anywhere. Patch padded between two rocks and then began creeping forwards. Her ears pricked, her belly fur brushing the snow, and her mouth open to drink even the faintest scent. She froze at a whisper of a sound. When it came again Patch slid sideways, carefully working her towards the sound. Winding in between rocks she paused at the sight of the juiciest mouse she'd seen in some time. Her eyes narrowed and she crept forward on silent paws. Patch paused when she felt solid rock beneath her paws. Gathering herself, she leaped. 

. . .

Pine sat in front of his sister and lashed his tail angrily. _How could Patch risk you like that?_ he thought as he stared at the silver fur rising and falling. _If she had lost..._ A sigh slipped out and Pine remembered how he had felt earlier. After thinking for a moment he decided that he wasn't really angry. He just wanted everyone to stop fighting! But every cat always had their claws out. 

Pine looked up at the sudden surge of murmurs from the camp. He hurried towards the entrance to their gloomy cave. When he got there Patch was heading towards him with a mouse. Pine's eyes widened at the size of it. _Where did she find that! There's no way she would've had time to go down to the forest. Besides the quickest way there is through Clan territory._ Patch met his eyes and he knew that, even if she didn't, the mouse was an apology. For going to extremes, for hurting him in a way she didn't know how to stop, and for risking Dew. And Pine forgave her, he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Patch woke early the next morning. As she dragged herself from her nest Patch remembered the screams. The same dream had plagued her once more. She let out a quiet sigh and drank in the scent of Pine still lingered in her stone nest. He had slept for a time when she was out hunting the day before. As he often did, sleeping by the entrance in her absence. Patch relished it when he did, always welcoming the warm familiar scent of her brother. 

Patch took up her usual perch in the crack leading to the main camp. But a sound began to worm it's way into her head. Raspy breathing. She turned her head in order to catch the sound better. Patch's eyes widened and she twisted, leaped, and landed in a single heartbeat. She reached Pine and Dew in a few more, halting at the edge of their nest. Her eyes wide and fear coating her every thought Patch focused on Dew. _Be okay, be okay. You have to be okay!_

At that moment Pine stirred in his sleep and blinked awake. He seemed to notice the change in Dew's breathing instantly and rose with a flurry of feathers. Pine pressed his ear to Dew's side as Patch stood there frozen with fear. _You can't help her. Just trust Pine to save her, but if she doesn't live it's your fault! You have to protect them!_ Taking a deep breath Patch remembered the words she used to keep herself going. _Whatever it takes._ This calmed her slightly and she opened her eyes with a new, steely glint in them. 

"It doesn't sound good", Pine whispered with a clear, calm voice. "Her breathing is much worse. She needs herbs, but they only grow in the forest."

Patch didn't let the fear show in her eyes but instead considered their options. _Without herbs Dew will most likely die here. I can' lose her, I can't fail. And leaving them alone with the rogues for the time it would take to get them, even if I knew what to look for, is out of the question. However getting her up Eagle Cliff and down the other side is nearly impossible with her this weak._ Patch's mind wandered back to the cliff she had hunted near the day before. It wasn't impossible to climb, but Dew definitely wouldn't be able to manage. Patch spoke at last, "We'll have to find the Trail."

"What?!", Pine exclaimed. The shock on his face had replaced the healing calm from moments earlier. 

"What choice do we have?", Patch countered, "The Trail is the only way Dew can get over Eagle Cliff. Besides what are the other options? Watching Dew slowly suffocate?! We have to do _whatever it takes!_

Pine paused in thought and Patch could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Do you know where it is?", Pine's question was full of resignation. 

A smile curled on Patch's muzzle and she replied, "I know who does."

Patch cornered the slate-gray tom just outside the camp. He was backed against a stone and no one would come to his rescue. Patch's eyes were narrowed and her claws glinted against the snow. She glanced into his blue eyes waiting for him to become properly terrified. When his shoulder seemed to cave in Patch began her questioning, "Where is the Trail?" 

The gray tom, Rubble, glanced to the side as he answered, "I don't know. The stories I told are just a l-lie."

Patch studied him and then said in a quiet, chilling voice, "Tell me the truth or I will drag you to the top of Eagle Cliff and throw you down." Rubble's eyes widened and he began to shake uncontrollably. 

"F-f-follow Eagle Cliff northwards until you find an outcropping five tail-lengths up. There should be a crack half that distance up the cliff face. Once you get there the Trail should be obvious." 

Patch glared at him for a moment longer but then she stepped aside. Rubble froze before dashing away as fast as he could. Watching the streak of gray and streak of flying snow was almost calming. Patch shook herself from the strange reverie she had slipped into. Turning towards the rogue camp she padded forward swiftly. As she neared the entrance Patch heard a slight sound, but with a flick of her ears she kept moving. Tensely keeping the same pace as she waited for the ambush that was sure to come. But it didn't come. Patch hurried through camp and paused beside her nest. She began to debate in her head about the soundness of her plan. _The Trail is just a myth. How can I stake Dew's life on an elder's tale? No matter what Rubble says the Trail is just pretend. Besides he's a coward, I thought he was going to die on the spot._ Patch hurried forwards toward the end of the tunnel-like cave where she and her siblings slept. She stopped in front of Dew, her eyes scanned the rise and fall of her chest. Pine sat beside the nest watching her with his brilliant green eyes. She turned to him and told him all about her encounter with Rubble.

"Do you believe what he said?", he asked when she had finished.

Patch tilted her head and considered his words carefully before answering. "Yes", she said simply. Pine nodded and began to wedge his shoulder beneath Dew. Patch stepped forward to help and they lifted her between the two of them. 

Pine said, "I'll carry her, I'm not sure how the rogues will react to us leaving. If it comes to a fight you'll need your paws free." Patch recognized the steadiness that filled his eyes when some cat was depending on him. Patch nodded silently and shifted Dew onto his wide shoulders.

"Let's go", Patch said quietly. She led Pine out of their crack and into the main camp. Patch scanned the camp noting all the cats there. Rubble had made himself scarce but Scum was perched in the entrance of her den. Her sister, Smog was sitting with Strike not far off. _Cozying up to the new leader. Smart kitty._ Patch continued to scan the camp. A new she-cat was just stepping out of another crack. Their eyes locked and the pitch-black cat stepped back into her den. A single white ear broke the monotony of her coat, this marking made her recognizable. And Patch cast her mind around until she found the she-cat's name. _Sheer! That's it._ Sheer had always been friendly, never approaching Patch or her siblings but always casting her a smile. 

Patch turned towards the entrance walking alongside Pine. They stepped into the northern wind and headed to Eagle Cliff, looming in the distance.

. . .

Pine padded along with heavy paws. The weight of his sister, although light, had begun to wear him down. He and Patch had left camp before sun-high and as they followed the cliff face the sun had already begun it's slow journey down. Dew was limp on his shoulders and he felt responsible for her well-being. This had worked in Pine's favor so that his healing calm set in. He had long since stopped watching the snow ahead merely plodding on with his head down. So Patch's tail-tip on his flank startled him. 

"Look up", she said. Pine's heart lifted at the outcropping about five tail-lengths above his head. A grin began to spread across his muzzle and Dew no longer seemed so heavy.

"I think I see the crack Rubble told me about", Patch called over her shoulder as she padded a little way from the cliff. She was about three tail-lengths above Pine's head and he carefully craned his head upwards to watch her striped black tail. "What do you see?", Pine called up to her. 

"Not much", she answered, "Just a small crack, looks pretty much like ours." 

"Patch. The sun is going down and we don't have much to lose. At the very least we can shelter there."

After a short silence Patch leaned over the lip of the crack and said, "Leap to the ledge below me."

With a grin Pine gathered himself and leaped to the ledge she was talking about. He teetered for a moment before finding his balance, but once he had he was rock steady. Patch leaned as far as she could downwards, her paws set against the cliff below the crack where she stood. Pine nearly sagged with relief when she grasped Dew's scruff in her jaws. But before he could get too comfortable he heard a muffled a shriek from above. 

Patch was barely holding on and there was no way she could pull her sister to safety. Pine's eyes widened and any other cat might have panicked, instead a steely calm descended. Pine reared upwards boosting Dew's limp form high enough for Patch to pull her up. Pine sighed and began the climb to safety for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Patch woke up and for a moment nothing had changed. She was back in her stone nest guarding her siblings from the rogues. The North wind tugged at her pelt but couldn't penetrate the thick, calico fur. Then the sound of raspy breathing penetrated her drowsiness and Patch opened her eyes. Dew was pressed against her side and Patch watched her contentedly for a heartbeat. Then her eyes drifted to the sharp contrast of Pine's reddish-brown coat against Dew's silver one, lit in the gray dawn. Pine's ears twitched but he didn't stir from sleep and Patch made no move to rouse him. Instead she mulled over the events of the night before. 

Once Patch had managed to haul her sister into the crack, Pine had quickly followed. Although the two she-cats had entered easily Pine had needed to shove his broad shoulders through the narrow crack. For the first time Patch had noted Pine's potential as a fighter, but he cared too much. Patch knew that if they had been older than their seven and a half moons Pine wouldn't have fit. She promised, to no one but herself, that she would make sure his coat filled out with muscle as well as his natural bulk. 

They had moved a little farther into the tunnel, but not far since the dark had hindered them. A shoot-off of the main tunnel had given them shelter and space for a good rest. Patch lay between her siblings and the cold from outside, but she could not protect them from the leeching cold of stone. At the thought an anger surged in Patch that blocked everything out. Like a blizzard it silenced all and blinded her completely. 

However she still felt the stirring of Pine on Dew's other side and for a moment they were all connected. Their breaths rising in a cloud in the confines of the tunnel. 

"Patch?", Pine asked hesitantly, "Should we go?"

Patch's bright, green eyes met Pine's and the two siblings stared at one another. Patch saw herself and something greater in his lively gaze. The shade was the same, but there was a strange joy hiding in the depths of Pine's green eyes. Patch had only seen her reflection a few times in clear, unbroken ice. There had never been any joy in her gaze. 

Patch eventually spoke, "Do you want to carry Dew or should I?" The question was all the confirmation Pine needed to rise and stretch. Patch shouldered her sister and helped center her on Pine's broad back. She then padded forward and pricked her ears, carefully listening for both Pine and other cats. 

Patch constantly stayed alert, exhausting herself, but not anymore than usual. The excess of tension was because of the darkness. But Patch brushed against the right wall to guide herself and slapped her paws on the tunnel floor. She was counting on the sound guiding Pine and comfort him in the blackness that surrounded them.

Their pawsteps blurred together as time went on and soon only one sound penetrated her consciousness. Dew's raspy breathing became the only sound in the world. The only sound that mattered. 

At some point Patch realized she could see again. Not much, but there was light. Turning a bend, which was uncommon for this tunnel, Patch paused. Then quickly moved forward to allow Pine room.

Patch just stood and stared. She marveled at the round, smooth cavern they had entered. A pillar of stone dominated the space, it was placed in the very middle of the cave. It was stone and yet not. An inner glow lit it and it sparkled strangely. A quick glance at Pine and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Something about his bright eyes caught her attention. The way they filled with light and joy. Patch looked back at the pillar and knew her eyes had a small, flickering light in them. Not because of the strange glow, but because of Pine's obvious delight. For the moment Patch was safe and more importantly her siblings were safe...and happy. 

Then the sound of raspy breathing wormed it's way back into her skull. With a sudden burst of urgency, but unwilling to speak in the serene, hopeful place, Patch padded to Pine's side. She gently touched his flank with her tail-tip. Pine blinked and looked at her sadly and slowly she nodded. Beginning to walk around the strange pillar, Patch led her brother to the other side of the cavern. 

When they had crossed it the siblings turned the bend to mirror the one on the other side of the cavern. Patch and Pine returned to their positions and padded onwards through the dark tunnel. Patch faded away again, but when they reached the end of the tunnel, light filtering through the gloom, Patch guessed the last leg had taken half as long as the first. 

Finally Patch emerged into the dazzling sunlight, blinking away the spots in front of her eyes. Even as Pine was still struggling to adjust Patch opened her mouth to drink in the scents around them. She froze and then crouched low lifting her tail as high as she dared. Pine must have understood the signal because she no longer sensed any movement behind her. Patch carefully surveyed the terrain marking the single exit from the small clearing. They were boxed in by several boulders and Pine wouldn't be able to climb with Dew. Just then a large white tom appeared in the exit. He had a torn ear and at least one other visible scar, on his shoulder. Strange, almost striped, gray markings adorned his forehead. The only thing that really mattered though were his unsheathed claws and obvious fighting stance. That and the soft growls that marked the other cats perched atop the boulders. She sensed her brother inching forwards and instantly heard a near silent impact at the tunnel entrance. Patch glared at the tom in front of her and counted one, two...three cats besides him. _One at the cave entrance, two on the boulders. Four in all._ Patch thought weighing their options carefully. _If I fight I might be able to take them but I'd have to wait for them so I can protect Pine and Dew._ Dew's raspy breathing then filled her ears and Patch remembered Pine's words from yesterday. _'She needs herbs, but they only grow in the forest.' I have to go through Clan territory and these may very well be clan cats. I can't risk Dew, no matter how much I would enjoy giving that sneering tom another scar!_

With a sigh Patch sheathed her claws, forced down her hackles, and sat in the snow. 

. . .

Pine padded forwards through the black tunnel lost in thought. _I can't believe that cavern. The way the pillar glowed and...sang to me. It was like nothing I've ever felt before._ Pine strained his eyes forwards to the black tail-tip he knew was still twitching. Moving Dew was a serious risk and Patch had been nervous since the moment Pine had shouldered her. The constant tapping was a sure sign of it, a tic he could remember from when they were kits. One of his earliest memories was Patch tapping her tail as she waited for their mother. At thought Pine focused on his paws rather than the past. 

Dew stirred slightly on his back and Pine placed his paws more cautiously for a few heartbeats. Patch's tapping tail brushed against his leg and Pine realized he could see. Only slightly but it was light, daylight. They were finally reaching the end of the tunnel, the fabled Trail. Pine snorted quietly at the thought of all the stories and the fact that they didn't live up to the reality. The cavern with the glowing pillar of stone rivaled any tale that had been told. As Pine and Patch neared the white light he felt a stirring of hope that Dew might be okay. And let a small smile curl on his muzzle at the sight of Patch's tapping tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Patch stared down the large, scarred tom in front of her. She flicked her tail to Pine and he stepped forward to stand beside her. Patch allowed herself to glance first left and then right. The cat to their left was small, about the same age as Patch and her siblings, maybe a moon or two older. He was white with striking blue eyes and dark gray paws. There was another tom to their right, older than the left one, but younger than the tom she was facing. He was a shade lighter than black with piercing yellow eyes. Patch couldn't be certain of the cat behind them without turning, but she thought it was a she-cat. Something about the sound of the landing had alerted her. 

Patch realized how long the silence had stretched and with a start she began to speak, "My name is Patch and these are my siblings. Are you FrostClan?"

The tom in front of her cocked his head and replied, "We are. I am the deputy" then he added with a growl, "And you are trespassing on our territory."

Patch said, "We're just passing through. We need to get to the forest, unless..." with that she decided to take the final plunge, "you need more fighting cats." The tom's narrowed eyes were all the answer needed. "I've heard the clans have cats who know about sickness and injuries. And herbs to heal." Patch added with just a flicker of hope in her eyes. 

The strange tom seemed to be weighing his options carefully. Finally he spoke, "Prove you can hold your own. Right now." As he said it he flicked his tail and Patch spun around to meet the claws that lunged for her.

She leaped forward to meet the pure white she-cat she had been unable to see before, her world stilled as she did. "Go Snowquartz!" the young tom called. Patch's claws were out in an instant and she slashed them down the she-cat's shoulder. Then whirled to dodge the gray tom's blow and slip beneath his belly tripping him on the way. She heard the slight thud from behind, but didn't pause to look. Instead dashing past Pine and Dew to bowl the young tom over. Then leapt backwards, twisting in mid-air to get between Snowquartz and her siblings. The white she-cat's strangely pale eyes were narrowed in rage and she looked about to strike. Before Patch could make her move the leader of the group yowled loudly. When the she-cat still looked about to attack, the tom called, "Snowquartz back down now. You've been beaten, disobeying now won't change that." Patch flinched inwardly, outwardly she just blinked. _Quartz. This wretched excuse for a cat bears the name Quartz!? She doesn't deserve that name and never will. No one does other than..._ Patch was dragged back to the present by a gust of wind that flung snow in her face. The she-cat, Snowquartz, looked rebellious, but sat back on her haunches. Then Patch was forced to whirl towards the white tom barreling forwards. When he saw the snarl on her face he skidded to a halt. But words still began pouring out, " My name's Chillpaw and I know you're Patch, but what are their name's?" this last was said with a nod in Pine and Dew's direction. But before Patch could answer, Chillpaw was babbling on again, "You're a really great fighter, and you're only my age. I bet you're as good as Blizzardfang", he blurted with a flick of his tail towards the scarred white tom she had spoken to. He then continued with a nod towards the dark gray tom she had tripped, "And that's Stormgaze, he's pretty awesome too. My mentor is Snowquarz she usually wins, but I guess you're too fast."

"Enough Chillpaw, we have to get back to camp. And the silver one needs to see Coldfoot." _Coldfoot must be their...what was it called...medicine cat! We need to get there fast._

Patch followed Blizzardfang out of the clearing. She walked on Pine's left side, so close their fur was brushing. Chillpaw bounced along on her other side, chattering all the way. Stormgaze walked on the other side of Pine, a respectful distance away. And Snowquartz brought up the rear. Patch could feel Snowquartz' glare prickling her pelt. _I suppose I shouldn't have clawed her_ she thought. _But I'm glad I did._ Patch kept her ear's pricked, waiting for the attack from the hostile white she-cat. But it never came. Instead they climbed an upward slope gradually working away from Eagle Cliff. They soon came to a field of broken stones and huge boulders. Slowing their pace was unavoidable as they carefully picked their way through the mess of sharp stones. 

Patch pressed her shoulder against Pine, helping him to bear Dew's weight over the rough terrain. 

"Hurry up!" Snowquartz snarled behind the three siblings. The white she-cat was still limping, but could move faster than Pine, as burdened as he was. 

Patch bristled, but didn't respond. Pine, a comforting presence by her side, was the only reason she didn't whip around and rake her claws down the she-cat's muzzle. Just then a stone shifted beneath Pine's paw and he stumbled forwards. Patch scrambled forward beside him, easing Dew back on to his shoulder's. A few minutes later they rounded a huge boulder and slipped between two more. At first glance the opening was small, but when Blizzardfang entered easily, Patch realized how big it was. She matched Pine's stride pawstep for pawstep as they entered the clearing. Patch scanned the camp, for that's obviously what it was, searching for the medicine cat. 

The camp was much like the exit of the Trail only larger. _But was it really an exit? Or did we come in through an emergency escape route? It certainly seemed less used._ Patch thought as she kept an on the entire clearing at once. Immediately ahead Blizzardfang was speaking to a gray tom with darker gray stripes. Along the right edge of the clearing Patch spied a space, that could be a den, in between two boulders. She couldn't tell how large it was inside, but guessed it could hold her siblings. In between that and the spot Blizzardfang was with the strange tom Patch spied another potential den. This seemed larger and was positioned so the entrance faced South. This would prevent a lot of wind from entering. However it was obviously taken since a small pair of striking blue eyes peered at her from within. She turned her gaze to the other side of the clearing. Almost directly across from the den with the eyes there was another one, the entrance was now facing the wrong way. The North wind would fill the den so it was probably unused. They would have to take that one. But a pair of blue eyes appeared again. They were darker than the last one, but still very blue. _Why would any cat want to sleep in there? Although we were going to, so maybe it's just for newbies._ Patch could see other cracks and unexplored shadows, but she doubted the dens would be big enough for three.

"Patch!" a voice called from across the clearing. And her attention snapped to Blizzardfang beckoning her forward with his tail. She glanced at Pine and noticed the way his shoulders drooped and his head hung low. Patch pressed her pelt against Pine's and they began to plod forward slowly. The gray tom walked to meet them in the center of the clearing.

"My name is Shalestar and I am the leader of FrostClan. You can stay for now, but you will be expected..."

Finally Patch interrupted, "No offense, but my sister is sick and Pine's limping." She could sense Pine's surprise, but it had been obvious after his stumble on the way here. Instead of turning to explain or scold she held Shalestar's gaze.

"Very well. Nightfall take these three to the medicine den." Shalestar called towards the left side of the clearing. A black she-cat stepped out of the den she had been looking at earlier. The one with the dark blue eyes, which apparently belonged to Nightfall. 

Nightfall approached and silently dipped her head to Shalestar and Blizzardfang. Then she turned and with a flick of her tail headed towards another shadowy entrance. One Patch hadn't noticed since it hugged the same side as the entrance. It faced more West than North which blocked some wind but not as much as the ones on the North side of the camp. Patch kept her shoulder pressed just behind and under his, bearing some of their sister's weight and Pine's. Limping to the medicine den Patch considered what would happen now. _Will we be able to go back to the rogues? And if we can't, where will we go? Maybe they'll let us stay, but I'll have to strike a bargain with Shalestar. I'm willing to be their faithful warrior, but I can't put Pine and Dew in that position._ Then Patch focused on Pine's thick fur pressed against her own and Dew's silver tail draped over her back. _As long as they're here I'll be alright. I have to be._

_. . ._

Pine was staring at the bright blue eyes peering out of the den. It was just a shadowy space between boulders, but the eyes were bright. Pine knew Patch had noted them and moved on. So why couldn't he? Those eyes weren't staring back into his own brilliant green ones, but instead watched Patch. The tapping tail, the pricked black ears, and the searching green eyes that matched his own. The blue eyes moved forwards until Pine could make out a small gray kit. His eyes darted to the gray tom speaking to Blizzardfang across the clearing. They were identical, except for the grown tom's dark green eyes. Plus the kit was a she-cat.

Pine flicked his eyes back to Patch, remembering the way she had flinched earlier. No one else had noticed the way her tail-tip had suddenly flicked the snow. She was usually calm when fighting, but something about Chillpaw's shout had startled her. _Maybe she just didn't realize how young he is? That has to be it._

_. . ._

Dew knew she was awake, but she couldn't convince herself to open her eyes. She also knew that she was resting on Pine's broad shoulders. Dew could hear voices around her, but not who's they were and then they were moving again. But first Patch nudged Dew's tail on to her back, then pressed herself to Pine's side. Dew could feel the bright, loving strength that filled Pine when Patch helped him walk. And in turn the great, raging strength that filled her sister. They were opposites, but they were also connected. Without the other they would both fall and Dew with them. But until then she was happy to keep them together, to lay there without moving, and to focus on breathing. _Just one painful breath in, and then let it out. Just keep trying, if only for one more breath..._


	6. Chapter 6

Patch didn't falter for even a moment as she helped Pine to the medicine den. He was limping, but not badly and she couldn't smell any blood. As Nightfall, the black she-cat, reached the medicine den a pair of blue eyes framed by a gray face peered out of the shadows. Then the slim tom took a step forward and said, "Go back to your den Nightfall. I can take it from here." Nightfall flicked her tail and headed back towards the den she had first appeared from. 

Patch watched the tom carefully, scanning him from head-to-toe, noting his white paws. "Are you Coldfoot?" she asked cautiously. 

The tom, Coldfoot, dipped his head in answer and beckoned them to follow with a flick of his tail. Patch helped Pine limp into the den and immediately assessed her surroundings. The left wall of the den curved to offer more protection from the cold North wind. Three feather nests lined that wall and Coldfoot was already standing beside the nearest one. "Lay the silver one down here", he said, "And one of you may stay with her tonight."

"Pine will", Patch answered immediately, he was much more suited to comforting her.

Coldfoot turned on her and said, "Is that your friend here?" 

Patch nodded and pressed her shoulder to Pine's once more in order to reach the nest. Coldfoot frowned at their approach, watching Patch's uneven pawsteps. They reached the nest and Pine crouched while Patch slid Dew from his reddish-brown shoulders. She looked so small and helpless in the big fluffy nest. Pine climbed into the nest with her, curling around her still form and protecting her soft belly.

But Coldfoot touched Pine's side with his tail-tip, "I need to listen to her breathing, lay on her other side. Besides, "he said, his eyes softening, "it'll be easier for her to breathe that way."

Pine glanced towards and then stepped over his unconscious sister and curled around her back. Once again Patch noted the size difference between herself, Dew, and Pine. With Pine dwarfing them easily. 

Coldfoot pressed his ear to Dew's chest and paused there for a moment. He sat back on his haunches and turned his blue gaze to Patch. "She'll be alright, but she needs some herbs. They'll open up her airways and strengthen her immune system", Coldfoot called as he turned and headed for the back of the den.

Patch followed and asked, "Do you know why she got worse? It was so sudden, one day she was tired, but okay and the next she could barely breathe."

Coldfoot began hooking his claws into a few different cracks in the den wall. Then he turned and headed back towards her siblings with a mouthful of leaves. Patch shadowed him with narrowed eyes, waiting for the moment she would need to defend her siblings. Coldfoot set down the leaves on a smooth, slightly elevated stone beside her sibling's nest. Pine raised his head to watch the medicine cat as he carefully began to shred the leaves with his claws. Patch showed her fangs and stepped in between the gray tom and Dew. But Coldfoot just finished his task and sheathed his claws. Then gathering the shredded herbs in his paw he turned to Patch slowly. She shifted to the side, still watching Coldfoot as he leaned over Dew. Coldfoot propped her mouth open with his paw and laid the herbs on her tongue. Then he closed her mouth and tipped Dew's head back, gently stroking her throat with one paw. The silver she-cat swallowed and Coldfoot settled her head back in the feathers. 

Coldfoot finally answered her, "My guess is she was given nonrespir", he continued at the sight of their confusion, "It only grows on the mountain and restricts breathing...and it can be very dangerous." 

Patch glanced at Pine and saw large, bright green eyes staring back at her. They were filled with fear and something else...protectiveness. Pine's tail was wrapped around his sister. Patch turned back to Coldfoot and said, "Will she be alright?" It was such a simple question and yet it took all of Patch's strength to ask it . Coldfoot watched her calmly and she realized how much venom had been in her words, but she refused to back down. Patch met the small tom's blue gaze with her own fierce, green eyes. 

Coldfoot answered evenly, "We'll see tomorrow...but I believe she'll be alright. Although if she gets too close to nonrespir again it will close up her airways." 

Patch glared at him and then studied Pine and Dew. Abruptly she turned and left the den, leaving Pine to love and care for Dew.

Patch paused and blinked at the glaring white outside the medicine den. Unsure of what to do Patch looked around the camp. Then whirled around at approaching pawsteps to see Coldfoot emerging from the medicine den. 

"You should go hunting. You and Pine have been traveling since dawn." 

Patch glared at him in silent reply. "Pine told me...you really should go. I know the territory is unfamiliar, but Dew will be hungry when she wakes. And Pine is hungry now", Coldfoot finished. Patch glanced around the camp again and halted her stared on Blizzardfang padding to the middle of the clearing.

"All those wishing to provide, come before me to hunt with my blessing", he yowled. As Patch watched Snowquartz and a black and brown tabby tom emerged from the same den as NIghtfall had earlier. Then a blur of white and gray fur skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. Chillpaw's flashing blue eyes irritated Patch greatly. Something about him was so arrogant, not innocent or naive, thinking he was invincible. Just acting like he was immune and couldn't be hurt. 

Coldfoot nudged her shoulder and advised, "Join them, that way you can go out hunting." Patch sent him a glare, but he stared back, nothing arrogant in his blue gaze, unlike Chillpaw. After a moment Patch turned and trotted to the middle of the clearing. Making sure the tabby tom was in between her and Snowquartz. He turned to her and looked her over before speaking, "I'm Losttooth. You must be new." 

The short clipped words weren't aggressive, just cold and unfeeling. So she replied, "I'm Patch, I just arrived." With her eyes Patch dared Losttooth to ask who she was providing for, but he just turned to Blizzardfang instead. Blizzardfang silenced them with a flick of his ear, a gesture that even Chillpaw paused for. The deputy seemed unfazed by the four pairs of eyes gleaming at him. Instead he spoke again, the words practiced and clear, "Number the cats you are providing for."

Snowquartz spoke first," One and several unborn." 

Chillpaw was next, "Three."

"One," Losttooth added calmly.

Blizzardfang turned his amber gaze to Patch and she stared right back before lifting her chin and answering, "Two."

No one commented or seemed to even take notice of her answer or the challenge in her eyes. Blizzardfang flicked his ear and said, "Go forth and hunt with my blessing."

The words had no emotion, no feeling. Just a repetitive ceremony that meant nothing to him. Losttooth turned to follow the already disappearing Snowquartz and Chillpaw. Patch followed him, unsure of where to hunt on the unfamiliar territory, however she had done it before and would do it again. Losttooth paused just outside the camp and turned to her, "If we hunt together we can catch more prey, and with two cats to feed you're going to need help."

Patch stopped, watching him and trying to judge his reasoning, "Why would you help?"

"Because if we hunt together it means less work for me", he answered with a shrug, "and since Blizzardfang was dealing with you he didn't send out Providers until late." 

Patch would have asked about the title, but between the ceremony and the fact that she was out here made the meaning pretty clear. With a sigh Patch agreed, "Fine show me where the best place is." 

A few minutes later Losttooth and Patch picked their way through broken stones and boulders. The terrain hadn't changed much as they walked away from the camp in the opposite direction of the Trail. Patch suddenly stopped flicking her ear at Losttooth who paused beside her. The tom began to work his way around a nearby boulder and Patch moved, much slower, forwards. She breathed in the scent of a hare that was unfortunate enough to be detected by the two cats. A flurry of movement and sound ahead made her tense and the hare came racing towards her. Patch froze in place as the hare neared until it tried to veer away, but failed. Patch stopped it with a bite to it's neck and Losttooth padded up to her. She stood above the fresh kill and drew her line in the snow. A line she knew would have to be strengthened and established during her time in FrostClan. "This prey goes to mine," the requirement made the tabby in front of her pause. In a short time Losttooth nodded and turned to find more prey. Patch lifted the hare and buried it near a boulder before following Losttooth. 

. . .

Pine lay beside Dew after finishing the hare Patch had caught. His eyes were half closed, but he was still aware of his surroundings. Shalestar entered the medicine den and Pine lifted hid head as the gray tom neared. Patch had been sitting next to the nest he and Dew shared, but she leapt to her feet as the leader entered the gloomy den. She let a soft snarl slip from between her fangs, watching Shalestar closely.

"Patch I came to show you your den," Shalestar said when he reached the siblings.

Patch made no move to flatten her fur instead she became more aggressive, "I'm staying here."

That was when Coldfoot stepped in, "You can't stay in the medicine den. I only allow one friend or family member to stay overnight."

Patch opened her mouth to protest, but Pine stepped in before she was able, "Can she sleep at the entrance?"

The two toms turned their fierce gazes on him, but Pine held his head high. He felt a defiant and fierce strength keep him from cowering before them. "Patch can sleep just outside of the medicine den", Pine continued before he could lose his nerve, "That way she protects us and follows the rules of this Clan."

Coldfoot and Shalestar looked at eachother and Coldfoot gave a small nod. Shalestar turned his dark green eyes on Patch before speaking, "That is agreeable to me. Your brother is quite a peace keeper." The last was said with a slight smile and a flick of his tail. Then the leader of FrostClan turned and padded from the medicine den. Patch didn't say a word, but instead left as well, but she laid down directly in front of the entrance. Pine sighed and rested his head on his paws. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the steady and even breathing of his sister. 


End file.
